Coping
by Blue Dragon Ranger
Summary: Re-write. Please R&R Two rangers try to cope with the loss of a friend


Okay, I re-wrote this because I wasn't satisfied with what I had written previously. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Oh, yeah, I own nothing but the computer this was typed up on. Saban owns the rangers and everything else.  
  
  
  
Kimberly Ann Hart fidgeted. She stood, looking out over the rolling green hills of the Angel Grove Memorial Cemetery. There were tombstones as far as the eye could see under the crisp, blue autumn sky.  
  
Kim gazed at the nearest of them, a simple rounded marker that stood at the head of an empty, rectangular grave. She inspected the words carved into it, studied the texture of the stone, and sighed. She was not really a stranger to death, as she had lost her grandmother a year or so before, and her younger cousin, Kelly, had been killed while crossing the street in Los Angeles.  
  
But, this was the first time she had to face the death of one of her closest friends. She looked at the empty grave again and wondered how many times she had escaped the cold, clammy hands of death. But, her friend had not died fighting the forces of evil. No, a wannabe actress had cut into the lane and caused an accident that took the life from her friend. She wanted to hate the woman who had caused the accident, but she knew she could not.  
  
It was an accident, after all. One of thousands that occurred daily in the United States. It was little more than a spin on the cosmic wheel that decided that fate of her friend, and she had accepted that. She just felt that she could have done something to save Trini Quan from her fate. She felt as though the death of her friend was somehow her fault.  
  
"I guess we beat the rush." Said a voice behind her.  
  
Kim turned to face the speaker, William "Billy" Cranston. He had changed little over the years, his sandy blond hair was buzzed close to the scalp, but his bright blue eyes were unchanged. She did notice the sadness that he held at bay, not wanting to show any weakness at the present time. Her heart went out to her friend; he had a crush on Trini for a long time, but had never worked up to courage to tell her how he really felt about her.  
  
"Looks that way." She replied. The two stood in silence for a moment as a light breeze blew through the still green leaves of the trees. Billy rocked back on his heals, looking rather uncomfortable in his black suit. He would miss Trini as much as Kim did, but she wondered if his agony was for a different reason.  
  
"The price we pay for punctuality, I guess." He said, a slight smile on his face. It faded as he noticed his attempt at humor flopped. Kim sighed then took a seat near the opening of the grave. Billy took a seat next to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked. His concern was comforting, but she did not need protecting. She had played that little game with Tommy, and she knew how far that had gotten her.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you Billy." She replied a slight smile on her lips. Billy took her hand in his, giving it a squeeze.  
  
"You're welcome." He returned her smile.  
  
They waited another couple of minutes, during which time Kim thought about all the times Trini had been there for her. How close they were, almost like sisters. How the spells had caused her to hate her friend, and how Trini had helped her overcome them.  
  
Finally, others began to approach the gravesite in twos and threes-perhaps a couple of dozen people in all, each one dressed in an appropriate dark suit or dress. The long black hearse came next, backing up to the empty grave so the cemetery workers could haul the mahogany coffin out and lay it on the warm, soft ground.  
  
Finally, Trini's parents made their way through the gathering. Trini's father wore a black suit, yellow tie and white dress shirt, as his wife wore a black dress. She clung to his arm, her face a mask of sadness. Kim's heart went out to them. No parent should out live their child, but fate had spun the wheel, and the decision was made.  
  
Mr. Quan assisted his wife into one chair as he sat in the one next to her. They were one seat away from Kim and she felt their sadness coming off in waves.  
  
The minister came forward, the bible in his hands closed. His sliver hair shone in the sun, his green eyes filled with sadness.  
  
"I would like to thank you all for coming," He said in a gravely voice. He looked at the assembled mourners. He opened the bible, then closed it again. "I was going to read from the good book, in an attempt to make those who knew Trini feel better, but I feel that, perhaps, I should stray away from the norm a little."  
  
A breeze came up. Ruffling the leaves again. Billy sniffed then pulled a handkerchief from his dress jacket, dabbing his nose.  
  
"Trini Quan was a wonderful woman. She was a caring friend and a loving daughter. She gave her time to her friends and to causes she felt to be noble and true." Kim thought about the petition that she and Trini started to close down a chemical waste dump in town. How they had fought the putties sent down by Rita and how they had managed to beat them back until their friends arrived.  
  
"Although she was not a very religious woman," the minister continued, pulling Kim from her thoughts. "She did believe in a divine plan. She felt that everything happened for a reason and that one had to go with the plan, even if they were not sure what part they played in the full scope of the plan."  
  
Kim found herself agreeing with the minister. None of the "old school" rangers, as Rocky fondly called them, seemed to be very religious. Rocky was not exactly a bible thumper, but his beliefs were strong and he would never waver from them. But, he had never pushed his religious beliefs on the others, even if he did try to get her and Billy to attend one service at his church. She wondered how many times the cosmic wheel spun, just missing the numbers of the rangers. How many times had it missed her number when she fell off the balance beam? The spill she took shortly before leaving for Florida could have been life threatening or even crippling, but she had managed to get by with a few minor injuries.  
  
"Trini was a very outgoing young woman," the minister noted. "She enjoyed scuba diving, rock climbing and was a rather good tennis player, or so I have been told. Trini also had many friends, but none closer than those she grew up with here in Angel Grove. The five of them were inseparable and their friendship was genuine. True and lasting. And as you know-or you wouldn't be here today, morning Trini's passing-she prized the people closest to her as if they were chests of precious treasure."  
  
With that, the priest turned and looked at Kim and Billy. They looked at each other in mild surprise then turned their attention back to the minister.  
  
"Truly Kimberly, William, you were blessed to have known such a wonderful woman. Take comfort in the fact that she is in a better place, where there is no pain, no suffering. She is looking down upon us all from Heaven, smiling."  
  
A slight murmur went through the mourners as another breeze ruffled the leaves of the trees once again. The warm air was like a gentle hug and everyone in attendance felt a bit better.  
  
The minister looked around at the mourners. "And now, I would like to close with a line from Emily Dickenson, who said, 'Dying is a wild night and a new road.'" He glanced at the mahogany coffin. "If that is so, that I believe I can safely say that we all wish Trini a good trip."  
  
He made the sign of the cross, looking at the crowd of people. "May the Lord bless and keep each one of you."  
  
Trini's friends began to disperse some of them holding handkerchiefs or tissues to their eyes. A few gathered around the minister to congratulate him on his speech. And still others lingered near Trini's parents. They gave hugs and handshakes, giving them soft words of comfort and slight prayers.  
  
Kim and Billy stood amongst the people near Trini's parents. They too gave hugs, offered words of comfort and moved away. They walked slowly towards the parking area as the coffin holding their friend was lowered into the ground.  
  
"Will we be attending the gathering at the Quan household?" Billy asked, walking along side the former gymnast.  
  
"If you want to, go a head." Kim said, not quickening or slowing her pace. Billy frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, grabbing Kim's arm, halting her forward progress. She turned to face her friend.  
  
"I-I just can't believe that no one else showed up, that's all." Billy blinked in surprise. So that was what was bothering his friend.  
  
"Kim, everyone had their reasons for not coming, you know that." Billy was saddened as well that they were the only ones of the "old school" rangers to have attended the service.  
  
"I know, but they should have tried to attend is all." She said in a low voice. She turned slightly, watching as the cemetery workers began to cover the coffin with soft earth.  
  
"Yeah, but at least we were here to honor Trini, and I think that's enough, don't you?"  
  
Kim nodded and started to walk towards the parking area again, Billy close behind. She didn't like the fact that none of the others had attended, but she knew they had their reasons, even if they didn't seem very reasonable to her.  
  
They arrived at the car and she unlocked the doors. Billy climbed inside the passenger side as Kim turned again to watch the workers as they worked.  
  
"Good bye my friend," she said in a soft voice. "The world may not know how much they have to thank you for, but I know. I only pray that it's enough." She climbed into the driver's seat, starting the engine.  
  
She pulled out of the parking spot and joined the line of cars that were leaving the cemetery. 


End file.
